


In Gotham's Stars

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: JayTimWeek, M/M, Multiple Timelines, Multiple Universes, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Across a thousand different lifetimes and a thousand different universes, Tim Drake and Jason Todd always seemed to find each other. But that didn't meant they always stayed together. Some worlds were kinder to the pair, while others did everything in their power to keep the two apart. Being soulmates is never easy, but when Jason and Tim are willing to fight for what they want? There's nothing that can stand in their way.





	In Gotham's Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy last day of JayTimWeek my friends! I'm super happy to post this soulmate au because it worked with things differently then previous fics I've written and I was very excited to share this new take. I really hope you enjoy it and if you'd like some mood music, I would like to suggest [Rewrite the Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdjR2lvIfJ4) from The Greatest Showman!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

Jason stared across the hall, looking over the heads of socialites and the wealthy elite of Gotham. Dick was chatting next to him as he munched on a plate of finger sandwiches. He wasn’t hearing anything that was being said to him, already lost in a pool of blue despite the distance between them.

Tim Drake had glanced in his direction, soft black hair unsettled by the movement of his head and as his gaze met Jason’s, he pushed a strand of hair back behind his ear. Their gazes had held until someone had said something to Tim, pulling his attention away. He answered the question and his newly freed attention drifted back to Jason.

The quartet that was playing the music brought their piece to an end, causing the couples that filled the dance floor between them to stop and bow to each other before applauding the musicians. Jason took that as his chance, mumbling a half-formed excuse to Dick before he was moving away towards Tim.

He snaked through the bodies, never breaking eye contact. Soft piano music began to play, giving the other musicians a small break from the hour they’d spent playing their instruments.

“Would you like to dance?” Jason asked, holding out his hand to Tim.

He nodded, placing slender fingers in Jason’s, allowing himself to be led out to the floor among other dancing couples. Jason turned to face him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Tim curled his own fingers over Jason’s shoulders, stepping back as Jason led them both into a slow dance that matched the pace of the piano that wove through the air and around them.

No words were exchanged between them, not that it mattered when all Tim could do was stare into Jason’s eyes. He wasn’t even halfway listening to the music, caring more about the way they moved across the floor with ease. The way Jason’s arm tightened involuntarily around him on each turn as though he was afraid Tim would slip through his fingers.

It felt like there were years rather than minutes between them.

They both startled when applause broke out around them. Their gazes broke apart, looking to find the song had ended and Bruce Wayne had taken the stage.

Bruce grinned and waved at everyone, holding a microphone close.

“Welcome, welcome,” he said. “I’m glad to see everyone has been enjoying their evening so far. I’m sorry to have to cut the lovely piano short for the moment, but there will be time to get back to that later, I promise. Now that everyone has had a chance to eat and drink, I thought it would be best to get to what we’re here for.”

More applause sounded and Jason suddenly had the urge to duck out and run as far away as he could.

“We are here to recognize the accomplishments of one very talented individual who has received the first ever Wayne Academic Excellence Award. This award is granted to someone showing the utmost qualities of scholarship and academia and is rewarded with a full ride to the university of their choice.”

Jason’s hands itched. The tie around his throat felt like a noose and he tensed like he was facing off with one of the druggies from his neighborhood.

“Please welcome to the stage, the first winner of this award, Jason Peter Todd,” Bruce said, throwing out an arm with more flourish than necessary.

Jason avoided Tim’s eyes as his face heated up. The crowd applauded and parted for him, giving him space to walk towards the stage through a sea of painted on faces and boisterous jewelry. He climbed the set of steps and shook Bruce’s hand, standing obediently next to him as Bruce continued to talk about his accomplishments.

For just a few moments, he’d been able to forget about anything that might be holding him back. He could dance with Tim under the illusion that they were the same and he had the chance to be with him. Now that was gone and he was slapped back to reality, knowing that as much as people were willing to forgive his poor financial situation when he was the recipient of Bruce Wayne’s charity, they’d never extend forgiveness if he ever wanted to be with Tim.

Jason stared at the floor oblivious to where Tim’s eyes were still locked on him, not out of disgust or hatred, but out of wonder. This would be the first and last public function that he’d ever be welcome to attend and he knew once he walked out that door, he’d never see Tim again.

~~

Tim gasped as he was slammed against the brick wall of a building. Red Hood was looming over him, hand coming up to wrap around Tim’s throat.

“Jason-“ he choked. He knew he was still under there somewhere. That he was still good and could be more than what he was. He wasn’t a villain, he wasn’t bad, just hurt. And no one seemed to understand that. A person couldn’t just come back after dying and not be a little messed up.

“I’ll make you regret ever putting that uniform on, Replacement,” he growled, pressing him further into the bricks.

“This isn’t you, Jason. You’re good. You can still do good.” His hands scrabbled to find some sort of purchase on Jason’s hand. He gulped in every ounce of air he could, his throat mostly closed off from Jason’s grip.

“Jason’s dead. And he’s never coming-uck!”

Tim gasped in precious oxygen as the hand disappeared from his throat. He crumpled to the ground and looked over to where Jason had been shoved to the side by Batman. Bruce had his hands fisted in Jason’s leather jacket.

“Robin!” Dick said, appearing at his side.

“I’m fine,” he said, trying to brush him off and stand so he could watch what was going on between Jason and Bruce.

“You’re not fine. He had a hand around your throat,” Dick said, keeping an arm around him.

Jason pulled his gun free and pointed it towards Tim even as Bruce shoved him away and Dick pulled Tim out of the line of fire. A heavy silence fell over the rooftop that was only broken when Jason tried to chuckle lowly.

“If you’re so afraid of your good little soldiers dying, maybe it’s time to stop putting kids in those costumes.” Jason broke out of Bruce’s hold, but rather than sprint towards Tim, he headed in the opposite direction, launching himself over buildings until he was lost to the dark shadows of Gotham.

Bruce took off after him and Tim tried to step forward, but Dick’s hold on him stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going, Tim?” he scoffed, pulling him backwards.

“I-“ He looked between Dick and where Jason and Bruce had disappeared. Something inside of him was tugging him towards them. He felt like he needed to go. Like there was somewhere he was meant to be and something he needed to do.

“You’re going back to the Cave,” Dick said, pulling him away. “My bike is over here.”

Tim let himself be led away. His mind was whirling with ideas and thoughts. He wanted things to be different. Jason wasn’t meant to be like this. He knew things could be different. But he didn’t know how to change them.

~~

Tim gasped as he was pulled from the street up to the top of the building. Jason chuckled in his ear and squeezed his waist as he helped steady him on the rooftop. He let his hand fall away and retracted his grapple gun.

“You’re such a jerk,” Tim said, pushing at his shoulder.

“Aww, don’t be mad at me, Timmy,” Jason said, pout falling short when his lips quirked up at the edges.

“You could’ve warned me,” he said instead, crossing his arms.

“I just wanted to drop in and say hello,” Jason said, stepping closer. “Why are you out so late, anyway? You should be home where it’s safe.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Your protectiveness is showing. And shouldn’t you be with Batman? Hmm, Robin?”

Jason grinned. “He can handle things without me for a few minutes. Besides, we decided to split up patrol for tonight. He’ll call me if he needs anything. Now, back to my question, why are you out so late?”

Tim felt himself blush and fiddled with the camera around his neck. “No reason.”

Jason hummed. “It has something to do with this, doesn’t it?” he asked, tapping the edge of the camera.

Tim’s blush deepened. “I just wanted to take some pictures,” he mumbled.

Jason ducked his head and pressed a kiss to Tim’s cheek. “I’ll let it slide this time if you stick to the rooftops, okay?” he whispered.

Tim bit his lip and nodded.

“Come on,” Jason said, tugging at his hand and hurrying across the rooftop.

Tim’s breath left him in a rush as he hurried to keep up with Jason whose cape was flapping behind him. Tim grinned as Jason helped him across rooftops and over the crevices of alleys dividing buildings. They didn’t make it very far before they landed on a mugger who was holding a woman at gunpoint.

“Stay here,” Jason instructed before jumping below and landing on the muggers shoulders.

Tim grinned and held up his camera, taking several shots of Jason as he fought-there wasn’t much of a fight-and helped the woman down the street towards where her house was. He hurried back to Tim as soon as she was safe and pulled him further down the street.

He laughed when Jason made faces or did flips, wind carrying his joy over the dark buildings and bringing a little more light to the city.

Jason slowed to a stop, his forehead furrowing in concentration.

“Be right there, Batman,” Jason said, turning to face Tim. “I have to go help B. Wait here for me until I get back. I don’t want you wandering around on the streets by yourself, okay?”

Tim smiled. “Go help, Batman.”

“Promise me you’ll stay here,” he said.

Tim rocked up onto his tiptoes and kissed Jason’s cheek. “I’ll be good.”

Jason frowned, recognizing that Tim hadn’t promised him anything. He ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, swinging between buildings. He didn’t have time to argue with Tim and it was an argument he wouldn’t win anyway.

When Jason had returned, Tim had managed to make it a few buildings over. He’d kept his promise that he wouldn’t wander on the streets himself and had dutifully kept to the tops of the buildings. Jason gave him an escort home and left him tucked up in his room before finishing up his own patrol.

Two weeks later, Tim was curled up in bed, sobbing over his photo albums. The news had just broken that Jason Todd had died in a mysterious accident. And Tim was alone again, laughter no longer getting the chance to ring out over Gotham.

~~

“Be my Robin.”

Tim stared up at Jason. He was clutching his arm that was gushing blood and most definitely broken. Something inside of him felt so right about being asked that question. Something pushed him to say yes and give in and stop fighting after so long. But he knew it wasn’t something he could easily do. He couldn’t give up on Bruce and the mission and everything he’d fought and worked for after Jason’s death.

“No,” he spat. “I’ll never be your Robin.”

Jason’s outstretched hand clenched into a fist and dropped to his side. “Fine,” he growled.

A foot met Tim’s chest and he staggered back against the wall, sagging against it as he fought to regain his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his heartbeat and the voice somewhere deep inside of him screaming how wrong all of this was. Jason wasn’t supposed to be this way. None of this should be happening.

He heard footsteps moving away from him and saw Jason walking towards his bike. He let himself slide to the ground as Jason roared away. His head fell back against the wall behind him and he stared at the expanse above him, wishing things could be different. Wishing this wasn’t the life he was forced to live.

Or the one that had been forced upon him.

~~

Jason fought down his wince as a fist pounded sharply into the locker next to his ear.

“You don’t belong here, street rat,” Anders hissed, leaning over him.

Jason narrowed his eyes and glared up at him. “Fuck off,” he spat, trying to step around him to go to his next class.

A hand wrapped around Jason’s wrist and pulled him backwards, shoving him against the locker. He drew in a sharp breath when his head hit the metal behind him.

“You know what the difference between you and me is, street rat?” Anders asked, pressing a hand against his chest to keep him in place. “Once you graduate from here, you’ll still be nothing.”

Jason shook his head. “No. The real difference between us is that I’m not an idiot who can’t tell his ass from his face.”

Anders scowled. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he said, pulling his fist back. Jason stared at him defiantly, refusing to look away even if it gave him a black eye or a broken nose.

“Stop!”

Anders rolled his eyes and dropped his fist slightly. “What do you want, Drake?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Jason followed his gaze and saw someone scowling up at Anders. He was shorter then both of them, but his expression was fierce.

“Let him go, Anders.”

“Why should I?” he asked, curling his fist in Jason’s shirt.

“Because,” he said, scowl morphing into a smirk. “I know that your dad is currently negotiating a deal with Drake Industries and if you don’t listen to me, I’ll make it apparent how unwise finalizing the contracts would be.”

“You little shit,” he said, stepping towards Tim. “That’s blackmail.”

“Is it?” he asked, innocently. “I prefer to think of it as creative influence.”

Anders shot a glare over his shoulder at Jason.

“Oh, and if I hear about anything you try to pull, well…I think you already have a pretty good idea of what I’m capable of,” Tim added.

Anders growled before stalking off down the hallway. He shoved an unfortunate student who got in his way and turned the corner.

Jason swallowed. He was stuck somewhere between appreciation and awe of Tim and utter terror. This was definitely a guy he didn’t want to get on the bad side of.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

Jason stared at him, causing Tim’s brow to furrow in concern.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he asked.

“You’re kind of scary for a short dude,” Jason blurted.

Jason’s feeling was definitely leaning more towards being in awe as he watched Tim’s cheeks flush a bright pink.

“I don’t normally do stuff like that, but he’d been tormenting you for the past week and I didn’t want to just let him get away with it. The administration here sucks about discipline. When you have a bunch of wealthy families putting funding and kids through this school, you get really hesitant about punishing anyone,” he mumbled.

“Still, you didn’t have to do that,” Jason said.

Tim shrugged. “No, but…I wanted to.”

Now it was Jason’s turn to blush.

“Well, I’ll see you later, I guess,” Tim said, turning to walk off.

“Hey, Tim?”

He turned, surprised.

“If you’re not busy or anything, do you maybe think you’d like to hang out after school? Maybe go get ice cream or something?” Jason asked.

Tim blinked at him a moment before a huge grin pulled at his lips. He nodded. “Yeah. I’d really like that, actually.”

“Cool,” Jason said, biting his lip.

Tim stayed for one more moment before turning and hurrying down the hall to class. Jason watched him go, taking a couple steps backwards before he turned and headed towards his own class.

~~

“Will you just listen to me?” Tim shouted.

The silence that followed weighed down on his apartment. His chest heaved as he drew in large breaths of oxygen and stared at Jason who was next to his window, shoulders tense and expression guarded.

“I told you, Tim. This won’t work. I know it won’t,” Jason said evenly.

“You don’t know that,” he shot back.

“I know that you can do so much better than me,” he cried, stepping backwards by the force of his own admission.

“Jason, I don’t care if you think I could do better or if the rest of the world thinks I could do better and should be with someone else because of their own fucked up sense of logic. I know how I feel about you and I want to be with you. And I think you want to be with me, too. So why can’t we ignore everyone else’s bullshit and stop fighting this!” Tim said, waving a hand between them.

Jason stared at him and took another step back. “No, Tim. We can’t-I can’t…”

“You can, Jason. I don’t know why you’re holding yourself back from something you obviously want, but this doesn’t have to be the end,” he pleaded.

It felt like Jason was trying to fight the inevitable. They were like two galaxies locked in a spiral. Spinning around and around, but still hurtling towards each other across lightyears of distance. They’d already come close once when they’d kissed in the dark, hidden even from the dim lights of Gotham. Jason had tried to shove them apart and was still trying, but Tim wanted him to give in to the attraction and the pull that always seemed to tug at them, body and soul.

Jason took another step back. He shook his head. “No, Tim. I can’t.” he turned and fled out the window disappearing up the fire escape.

“Jason!” Tim called, running after him. He pushed through the window and hurtled up the fire escape. “Jason come back!”

When he reached the rooftop, Jason was nowhere to be found. He turned in a circle, searching the rooftops for any sign of where he’d gone, but there was nothing. Tim swallowed, fighting against the feeling he was drowning and trudged back down to his apartment. He needed to get suited up for patrol anyway. Not that he’d see Jason out there. He already knew he was long gone and would avoid him at all costs.

~~

“Jason,” Tim giggled, squirming in his hold. “Jason, stop.”

Jason pulled him close and buried his face in his neck, planting a kiss there. He pulled back and Tim turned his head to face him, loopy grin pulling at his lips. Jason rolled on top of Tim, pushing him down into the mattress so he could claim his lips in a proper kiss.

He felt Tim’s smile against his own. When he pulled back, Tim’s hand came up to cradle his cheek, the cool metal of the gold band around his finger pressing into his skin. Tim’s eyes were bright and Jason knew he shared the look.

“We should get up,” Tim murmured. “Can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Sure we can,” he whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of Tim’s eyes. “It’s not every day we get to wake up next to each other for the first time as a married couple.”

Tim’s smile widened. He pushed at Jason’s shoulder and Jason let himself be moved. Once he was comfortably on his back, Tim pillowed his head on his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes, Jason’s arm coming to drape across his waist and hold him close.

Warm sun was already streaming through the curtains, but neither of them cared much, too content and warm wrapped up in blankets and each other, their love filling the spaces between them the covers didn’t reach.

~~

Tim fought down the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. Jason was staring at him, eyes desperate and he knew he was going to have a hell of a time fighting back against anything Jason was going to say.

“Tim, you can’t be serious,” he said, stepping forward.

Tim shook his head and tightened his grip on the handle of his suitcase. He stepped backwards. Closer to the door. Closer to emotional freedom. Closer to locking his heart away from everyone and everything else.

“I am Jason. I’m leaving. This-“ he choked. “This isn’t working out. I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

He turned on his heel.

“Wait!” Jason pleaded.

Tim closed his eyes, willing the tears to stop before they started. He clutching the lapels of his jacket, trying to keep himself together and free from the pain that threatened to rip him apart.

“It’s too late Jason. This was never meant to work. We’re just too different.”

“You can’t seriously believe that, Tim,” he said, voice raw. “I love you, Tim. God, I love you so fucking much.”

Tim grit his teeth. He pressed a hand against his mouth to keep the sobs from escaping as tears trickled down his cheeks before turning into a free-flowing stream.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m so sorry. I knew I wasn’t good for you. I was lying to myself this whole time, thinking I could make this work. I’m sorry.”

“Tim…” Jason whispered.

“I’m so sorry.” He stepped forward, ready to finally flee.

“Wait!” Jason called. Tim froze, muscles taught. “You-you did love me, didn’t you?”

Tim bit his lip. “Yes,” he breathed.

Before Jason could get another word out he threw their-Jason’s-apartment door open and hurried down the hall towards the stairs.

“Tim!”

He ignored Jason’s pleas and calls, ignoring the elevator. He couldn’t bear to get stuck in there with Jason. He knew he wouldn’t make it if he did. He would give in and go back to his life with Jason. The life he wanted with all his being, but the one he knew he could never have.

~~

Jason stepped carefully around the dog that ran around his feet. He followed her towards the back door that led out to their rear deck. The door was already pushed open and he could see the top of Tim’s head over the back of the rocking chair they kept under the overhang.

He was met with a slight breeze when he stepped through the doorway. Sadie darted forward, stopping in front of Tim, tail wagging as her tongue hung from her mouth.

“Have you been out here long?” Jason asked, dropping down to plant a kiss to the side of Tim’s head, lips meeting mostly gray hair that only had a few pure black strands remaining.

Tim looked up at him and smiled, blue eyes bright behind his glasses. “Most of the afternoon. It was so pleasant and I couldn’t keep myself locked away indoors.”

Jason nodded. He walked around Tim’s chair and took a seat in the matching rocker, reaching over to link his fingers with Tim and letting them hang between them. He rubbed his thumb along the back of Tim’s hand in smooth circles and looked over their small backyard. They could see the Gotham skyline in the distance and the smog that came with it.

Once they’d left the city behind for their own home, they’d lived many days under some of the bluest skies they’d ever seen in their lives.

Sadie curled up between their chairs, finally able to settle down now that both of her owners were back.

Tim squeezed his hand and Jason looked over, offering a smile before bringing Tim’s hand up to his mouth, kissing the little band of silver that was wrapped around Tim’s ring finger where it had stayed for over four decades. Just like the one on Jason’s own hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
